


Undertones

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Eruri Week Drabble: Day 2 (Omegaverse)<br/>this is acwnr re-imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertones

He’d caught the scent that first time they’d laid eyes on each other, but there’d been no way to know at that time who it was coming from. It could have been anyone in his immediate vicinity, not necessarily the dark haired, black eyed man staring down at him from his vantage point above. It didn’t have to mean anything that the scent dissipated quickly once the thug had disappeared from his sight. 

He’d pushed it aside then, and focused fully on the mission at hand. He had too much to do to be distracted by his animalistic impulse.

Whatever doubt he may have harboured evaporated into smoke when he caught the scent again the second time they laid eyes on each other, as they raced through the open space of underground cavern. 

It had to be him. 

Erwin couldn’t back away now. 

Not when he was so close.

The alpha sensed him almost immediately they came close to one another; Erwin diving out of the darkness above to cut his wires and send him crashing to the ground; and even as they grappled with each other, he could feel himself giving way to the others dominance. The alpha could feel it too, that much was clear from the glint in his eye. If Mike hadn’t stepped in, things could have turned out very differently, but as it was they gained the upper hand. 

“What’s your name?” “Where did you get the 3DMG?” “Who taught you how to use it?”

Each question was met with silent contempt.

Erwin trod carefully, mindful of the undertones present in everything he said, and of the predatory dark gaze heavy on him. He had tried and failed to stop his body’s instinctive reaction to such close proximity of an alpha, and he knew it had weakened his position, but he still had the upper hand. He was in control here and he had to make sure the alpha, Levi, knew it.

The ultimatum was given, Erwin making sure to not say anything that might have be mistaken as an invite to an alpha from an omega. There had to be very clear lines, and those lines could not be crossed. When Levi agreed to his terms, Erwin didn’t know whether to be pleased or afraid for what it could mean for him in the long-term.

***

The first thing he did was make sure the new recruits were placed in a squad that wasn’t his, ensuring that his involvement with their training would be minimal, and his interactions with Levi would be limited. They were close enough for Erwin to keep an eye on, but not so close that the alpha could cause him any trouble, especially not now that his heat was almost upon him.

As if he didn’t have enough on his plate, what with Lobov’s attempts to disband Scouting Legion and hiring underground thugs to steal from and potentially kill him, but now he also had his constant state of heightened sexual arousal to contend with, a condition that was only made worse by the fact that almost everywhere he turned, the alpha, one of the afore mentioned underground thugs hired to steal from and murder him, was there watching him, waiting, the predatory look in his eyes leaving very little to Erwin’s imagination.

Still, needs must, and if he played this right then Scouting Legion would gain three more highly competent soldiers. If it all went wrong however, not only would he wind up dead but Scouting Legion would be gone, leaving the walls almost entirely defenceless against Titan attack.

Levi was in the corridor strategically placed to either warn someone of his approach to his office or to intentionally block his path; if it was the latter, then the alpha was growing alarmingly more bold. The way he stood, leaning against the wall, arms crossed at his chest, screamed nonchalance and control. He looked at Erwin with a bored glance and Erwin wished he could just have turn around and walk back the way he’d come.

It went against his nature to confront an alpha. 

His nature urged him to submit. 

They both knew it.

Erwin also knew how strong he must have smelled to Levi at that moment, especially so close to his heat; he knew that if there were any other alphas around then they would both now be vying to see which one would claim him; but there were no other alphas in Scouting Legion, and Levi pretended as if nothing was amiss. If it weren’t for his elevated heart rate and the slight occasional flare of his nostrils then Erwin might have been fooled.

They talked about how Levi and his companions were fitting in. They talked about the purpose of Scouting Legion. Erwin was determined to at least try and dissuade them from the path they’d chosen, to show them that Scouting Legion was a viable alternative to murder and theft. It was entirely up to them what they decided to do of course, but he hoped they’d choose this life over the one Lobov was offering them.

Erwin’s body resonated like a finely tuned violin cord at Levi’s closeness, unable to stop himself from reacting to the pheromones Levi was sending his a way, calming him, enticing him. He stayed a safe distance away from the alpha, the sexual undertones telling Erwin that his standoffish physical outward appearance was the illusion.

Isabel Magnolia, the red head, appeared out of nowhere, just at the point where they’d both given up the pretence of words and were simply staring at each, an unseen battle of wills that Erwin would undoubtedly lose at some point. He just hoped that it would only be once Levi had decided to join him, and not while he was still in a mind to kill him.

The tension was so thick between them it could have been cut with a knife.

It took the better part of a day for him to calm down after their brief encounter, and Erwin determined to be more careful in future.

***

Nature took it’s own course, however, and, just as it was his impulse to find an alpha, it was the alphas instinct to find him. He’d successfully avoided Levi for the days running up to his heat, but now their urges were too strong and even though he had tried, they still managed to cross paths; although he suspected that was more by Levi’s mechanisations then his own.

“You’re close,” Levi said. “Let me help you.”

Erwin saw the dilation of his pupils, the tight coil of his body; he felt his restless energy, smelled his frustrated arousal; and despite himself, his own body followed suit, preparing for the coupling.

“I don’t know what you want from me, but I don’t think it’s to help me.”

Levi eyes turned darker still. “So you’d rather suffer through it alone?”

“Yes.”

He felt the wave of calm Levi sent his way and shook his head, backing up a step.

“Don’t.” Levi warned, but Erwin kept moving away.

Levi caught his arm.

This was it.

If Levi forced it now then Erwin would submit. His need to supplicate to the alpha was just too strong. He was unable to resist what Levi wanted - no, what he wanted. For days he’d tried to quell his desire, pushing down his arousal, denying himself the peace that was so close at hand, but now, he gave in to it. Or at least he would have, if Mike hadn’t appeared from the shadows to his left and stepped between them. Erwin turned away from Levi quickly, the bond between them now broken, and caught on to Mike to stop himself from falling. Levi’s influence had been too strong, almost entirely blotting out his own reasoning, but now that it was gone, he had nothing to distract him from his physical, burning, all consuming heat.

Mike had seen him like this only once before, fevered and shaking, and unable to focus on anything, and although he didn’t understand what was happening to Erwin, as was the case with so many who weren’t one of them, he knew that he had to get Erwin away from Levi.

“I can help you,” Levi yelled after them, but Erwin didn’t even pause to look back over his shoulder. Levi would have to work a damn sight harder than that before he got Erwin’s submission, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let the alpha get his hands on him again.

He thanked Mike for helping him back to his room, reassuring him that everything was fine, before closing the door. Once alone, however, he dropped all pretence, groaning low and long at the almost painful need that wracked through him. He was burning up and, although it rarely, if ever, helped, he went into the bathroom, taking the precaution to lock the door behind him, and placing the key up on top of the cabinet, before running the cold water and climbing into the tub still fully clothed.

The smell of Levi was still on him, the touch of his fingers still hot on his skin. It made every tremor and throb so much stronger, unbearable. Erwin pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, holding himself in a tight ball, in an attempt to stop himself from falling apart.

When the need got too much for him, when his body screamed at him to do whatever it took to find release, he gripped the edge of the tub and pulled himself over the top, dropping to the cold tiles with a thud. His body arched and he moaned, starting to plead in a voice he hardly recognised as his own to make it stop. He tried to stand, but he was too weak by this point to do more than crawl towards the door; reaching for the door knob, it was only then that he remembered he’d locked the door, and the top of the cabinet might as well have been the distance of the moon away.

Levi was out there somewhere, Erwin could feel him, smell him, taste him, his whole body yearned for him, and if Erwin could only get to him, he knew Levi would make this all go away. He yelled in frustration at the locked door and then succumbed to sensations slowly ripping his body apart.

***

By the next morning, the worst of it had passed, the hormone levels in his blood starting to lessen, and he was more in control of his body. He reached up for the key on top of the cabinet and let himself out of the bathroom. Mike turned up a few minutes later, took one look at him, concluded he had a bad fever or flu and put him to bed with a cold compress for his head.

Erwin remained in his room for the next few days, with Mike to nurse him. If only he could have chosen his own alpha then Mike would have been it, but Mike had no idea about his condition, and he wasn’t equipped to give Erwin what be needed anyway. He knew he could trust Mike. He knew Mike wouldn’t hurt him. Levi on the other hand was a complete unknown, and a dangerous unknown to boot.

“He’s been pacing around headquarters, like a bear with a sore head, yelling at anyone that looks at him.” Mike reported, filling Erwin in on the results of his surveillance. “He’s started three fights, threatened Flagon and had words with Shadis. He’s wrecked one of the simulations. And, if the dark circles under his eyes are anything to go by, he hasn’t been sleeping.”

He’d been so wrapped up in his own discomfort, Erwin hadn’t stopped to think about the effect the heat would have had on Levi. Under normal circumstances an alpha would only show slight symptoms, their sex drive higher then usual, urging them to find a mate. In the instances where they found an omega, their hormone levels would spike and they’d be overcome by their own need to copulate. Erwin had kickstarted the cycle in Levi and then hidden away from him so they had both suffered through it alone.

Erwin didn’t think that would help ingratiate him any with Levi, and the next they saw each other, he knew he was right. If he had been making any headway with Levi before then they were now back to square one. There was murder in Levi’s eyes, and it was Erwin’s blood he was after.

All of it was worth it though when he first saw Levi take down a Titan, and he was glad he hadn’t followed Mike’s urging to keep the ‘three murderous thugs’ safely within the walls and away from him, despite knowing that there was a very high possibility they’d make their move on him out the walls. He’d had to be very clear with Mike that he wasn’t the keeper of men, they had to make their own choices and then live by them. He wouldn’t make them go. He wouldn’t make them stay. If they chose to join the expedition and then tried to kill him, then so be it. Mike hadn’t spoken to him since they’d left the walls but Erwin knew he was watching both him and the 'three murderous thugs’ like a hawk.

Erwin got very little sleep that evening, going over and over the new formation in his mind. So much was hanging on the outcome of mission, not only the lives of his soldiers, but also the fate of Scouting Legion as a whole.

It had to be a success.

To minimise the chances of Levi jeopardising the mission, he, Isabel and Farlan Church were placed in one of the inner columns, as far away from Erwin as possible. There would have to be a very clear intent to come at him from there, and if they did, he’d have his final answer. They would have no place in Scouting Legion, and it being highly unlikely that Lobov would remain true to his word, they would have no place above ground at all.

That quiet part inside him secretly hoped they would choose to join him.

The omega part of him secretly yearned for the alpha that was just within his reach.

It all started out so well and then very quickly went to shit. By the time the rain stopped the fields were littered with dead soldiers. When he found Levi it was completely by accident and he was surrounded by the bodies of fallen Titans. Erwin was momentarily awestruck until Levi lunged at him, knocking him flying from his horse, a blade thrust at his throat.

He had never felt that kind of roiling anger and hate from an alpha before and he shrunk away from it, while at the same time holding his position. Levi was beyond reason but somehow Erwin had to find a way to reason with him.

“Are you going to kill me, Levi?”

“That’s what I came here to do.”

And look what it got you, Erwin thought but didn’t say.

“Give me the documents,”

Erwin caught sight of Mike edging in towards them and warned him back. There was still a chance that something could be salvaged from this mess. As Erwin talked Levi’s anger turned to confusion, to shocked understanding, back to confusion, to heart wrenching guilt, despair and loss. 

It was hard for an omega to be so close to an alpha in obvious pain, and all Erwin wanted to do was wrap himself around Levi and make the pain go away. In much the same way that an alpha can calm an omega in distress, an omega can do the same for their alpha, and while he talked, he also soothed. And finally he caught a small grain of hope.

“Fight with Scouting Legion, Levi.” Erwin said. “Humanity needs your skill.”

The undertones were strong between, raging and savage, but Erwin was deliberate when he made the clear invite to an alpha from an omega.

Join me and you can have me.

***

To stay it was a rocky start would have been an understatement and, despite his half-hearted attempts, Levi just couldn’t fit in. It became very obvious to Erwin very quickly just how much of Levi’s social interaction had been guided by his friends and without them he was completely out of his depth.

Erwin tried but he was still reluctant to put too much faith in the alpha, especially considering that he could just up and leave again at any moment. Instead, he put Hanji to the task and Mike was also willing to try and build bridges, even if he did insist on calling Levi 'that murderous thug’. The first time Levi heard Mike call him it, several years later, he laughed for several long minutes straight and scared them all.

The only thing going for him at this point was his reputation. The whispers followed him everywhere: that’s him, the one that killed all those Titans singlehanded. Erwin caught on to the general feeling of awe and embellished it over time.

Humanity’s Strongest Soldier.

Erwin was writing up yet another proposal for the long distance scouting formation, but he knew that it would more than likely be rejected just like all the other times. Shadis had made it quite clear after what had happened the first time that any future attempts would be made only when Erwin was commander.

The knock on the door was expected but still he felt his heart trip in anticipation of the conversation to come. Levi was still in uniform when he entered the office, even though all training and manuvers had been concluded hours ago.

“We need to talk,” he stated and Erwin nodded his agreement. “You’re coming into heat again.”

“Yes, I am.”

It was a statement of fact he couldn’t deny. It happened every three months like clockwork, and Levi could already smell it on him.

“Are you going to let me help you with it this time?”

“No,” he said carefully, ready for the spike of anger that was still present so often in their dealings with each other, and was the fundamental reason for his reluctance. If he was going to give himself to Levi at his most vulnerable and needy, he had to trust that Levi wasn’t going to hurt him, either through intention or accident.

“Why not?” Levi asked, equally as careful.

“I’m not ready.”

Levi slumped back in the chair and sighed, feigning bored resignation, but Erwin could feel his frustration and almost hear his unspoken words: you’re a fucking tease.

“Fine.” he said, standing up quickly to place his hands on the desk in front of Erwin, staring him directly in the eye. “But I’m not hanging around while you go through another one. I’ll take a supply team to the Central market.”

“Do whatever you want.” Erwin countered, but he couldn’t help the sting of abandonment that his alpha would rather make himself scarce then help him through his discomfort, even though it was he who was causing the problem in the first place and his rejection was entirely misplaced.

He had no reason to doubt Levi’s word, and yet it was only once Levi had left that he felt himself relax. There had been too many instances from his past that led him to believe not all alphas said what they meant, but said what they wanted you to hear in order to get close enough to trap you.

Levi had just proved that he meant what he said. He had also just proved that he wouldn’t enforce his will on Erwin, despite it being his right as alpha to do so.

Perhaps Levi truly wanted this to work between them after all.

Perhaps he truly intended to stay.

***

Levi had a big problem with following orders, it was the reason why each and every squad leader moved him on; none of them wanted the hassle, but none of them could deny his skill either. If Erwin had still been a squad leader he would have taken Levi on himself, but, as it was, all he could do was sign the transfer order and watch the same carriage wreck happen all over again.

Then one day, out on an expedition beyond the wall, they were caught between two herds of Titans, one from the North and one from the East. Their way back had been blocked and they sustained heavy casualties. Many of the squads were left leaderless and directionless. Levi, true to his alpha nature, had taken control when nobody else would and had brought many, if not most, of them home.

They may not necessarily have liked him, but they all respected him, and there were rumblings that he should be made squad leader, a suggestion that Levi adamantly rejected on the grounds that he wasn’t a leader. Erwin would have made a case to the contrary if he’d thought for a second that his superiors would have accepted the promotion, but having only been in Scouting Legion for nine months, and considering his background, they would have laughed the petition out of the council room.

Erwin was in the Capital when his next heat started, he’d hoped to be back before then, but had been detained by meeting after meeting which were all too important for him not to stay. He knew that he was being followed, he’d sensed them both a few streets back, but he had nowhere to go.

An alpha and beta, and they’d just cornered themselves an omega in heat.

He tried reasoning with them, telling them his rank and position in the Military, trying to convince them that there would be repercussions for anything that happened to him, but they all knew Erwin wouldn’t say anything, because if he did, he’d have to explain what he was, and that simply wasn’t an option.

With them both so close, the fever was soon upon him, and he couldn’t not yearn for them. The alpha calmed him, quietening his mind, putting a stop to any resistance he may have given, but Erwin didn’t put up any resistance, he simply groaned and arched into the alphas touch.

“There now,” he muttered. “Sweet beauty.”

He was urged down to his knees, and then the beta pushed his head down into the dirt. He was too far under the spell already to think about anything other than the coupling and his burning need for it. He groaned again and the beta stroked his hair, soothing him and silencing him. Erwin could smell the alpha behind him, the strength of his arousal making Erwin weak, compliant. He could smell his own arousal, the natural secretion of his bodily fluid to help with the mating. He could smell another alpha.

This time he whimpered.

“That omega is mine.” Levi said.

“Levi,” he moaned, trying to move towards him and the much needed salvation Levi could give him, but the beta held him still.

“This bitch hasn’t been bred in a while,” the unfamiliar alpha purred. “How do you prove it’s yours?”

Erwin could see Levi out of the corner of his eye, he watched him move closer, stopping just in front of the other alpha.

“I said, that omega is mine.”

The edge to his voice made Erwin shiver.

“Prove it.”

If Erwin truly was Levi’s then the bond between them should have been obvious to all others of their kind, but as they hadn’t yet coupled, the bond was weak; weak, but not nonexistent. Erwin released more of his secretion and his scent instantly triggered Levi. He snarled low and dangerous at the interlopers and even Erwin shrank away from his sudden powerful rage. 

He would protect what was his at all costs. 

The beta backed slowly away from Erwin.

The alpha laughed and held up his hands to admit defeat.

“My mistake,” he quipped. “You should really be more careful with you property though, friend, especially when it smells so enticing.”

“Get the fuck out of here,” Levi warned. “Erwin, come here.”

Erwin was now so consumed by his heat that he was unable to do much more than push himself back up on to his knees.

“Levi,” he moaned.

“C'mon.” Levi said harshly. “The carriage is over here.”

He pulled Erwin to his feet, slipping an arm under his shoulders to steer him along. Erwin nuzzling into him, keening for more of his touch and Levi growled low in his throat, a verbal expression of his arousal. Levi yanked open the carriage door and helped Erwin in, before climbed in himself.

Erwin was on him before he even managed to close the door, crawling into his lap, hands groping and fumbling with his trouser button in his desperate need to be mated. Levi was so hard, his cock was already weeping pre-cum and the smell sent Erwin into even more of a frenzy.

“Please,” he rasped.

Levi breaths were coming in panted gasps, but when Erwin started to move down between his knees to kneel on the floor, Levi stopped him.

“Do you really want this?” he asked, his voice wavering with the weight of his desire.

“Yes, I need it.” Erwin sobbed. “Please, Levi. Please, please. I need it. I need you now. Please.”

“Shh,” Levi murmured, running a hand softly over his cheek, stroking his hair. “Shh, it’s OK.”

“Please, Levi.”

“Shh,” Levi said again, slipping down onto the floor to sit beside Erwin’s kneeling form. His hand gently stroked Erwin’s skin, and he coaxed him forward to sit next to him, curling him in against his body. Erwin knew how strong Levi’s arousal still was, but he was choosing to calm his distressed omega, rather than sate his own need.

“Levi,” Erwin sighed.

“I’ll give you what you need, sweetheart. Just not yet and not like this.”

***

“How did you know to come for me?” Erwin asked a little later on, when they were back in his room. Levi had tucked him up in bed and was now sitting at the end of it, resting back against the foot board.

“I know when you’re in heat, Erwin.” he chided. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Levi’s innate protectiveness over him made his skin redden at the memory.

“Are you still not ready to give yourself to me?” Levi asked quietly, refusing to look up from the pleat be was playing with on the front of his trousers. Erwin watched him for a quiet few heartbeats, while he tried to understand what exactly it was he felt.

Over the last few months he’d grown to know Levi better; he said what he meant, he did what he said. He’d done nothing to cause Erwin to distrust him and the sparks of anger that Erwin had once expected to be a permanent part of their relationship, were now in the past.

But, it was only now, after tonight, that he realised he had nothing left to fear.

Erwin was Levi’s omega and Levi was Erwin’s alpha.

“I am ready,” he answered earnestly and Levi’s gaze instantly snapped to his. “But,”

Levi huffed a short laugh.

“But,” Erwin continued as he crawled slowly up the bed to nestle between Levi’s legs, looking up at him, willing him to understand. “I can’t allow myself to be knotted.” he said. “There is still too much I need to do. I can’t sacrifice it all for a family. Not yet.”

Levi looked back at him, studying his face, his forehead creased in a deep frown.

“If that’s all your worried about, then fine. I won’t knot with you.”

They fell into an awkward silence.

“You could always find another omega.” Erwin murmured, not really wanting to make the suggestion but feeling that it was only fair that he did.

“I don’t want another omega.” Levi stated. “You’re stuck with me, Erwin. I’m not going anywhere until we succeed in whatever it is your planning.”

Erwin kissed him, hard and fast and demanding, and Levi surged forward, shoving him backward and over on to stomach, pulling him roughly up to his knees. Erwin spread his knees wider and arched his back higher, moaning at the touch of Levi’s cool hand on his hot skin.

The burning, needy pain of his heat had passed, but he still wanted Levi with ever fibre of his body, and when Levi mounted him, he pushed back into it, forcing Levi’s cock deeper inside. Nothing had ever felt so right, and as Levi’s thrusts grew more confident, long and hard, pounding into him so fast that his gasped groans quickly became a steady aching keen, he surrendered everything to it. Levi’s speed and urgency catapulted him into his own euphoria, the strong ovulation hormone cushioning him in blissful oblivion, readying him to receive Levi’s life-giving cum. 

he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop he’s not going to stop

The thought exploded in his mind every time Levi hit that spot inside him that made his whole body clench with unbearable arousal. 

He knew he should care that Levi wasn’t going to stop, that he was going to knot with him, despite what he’d said. 

He knew he should care, but he didn’t. 

Everything he was cried out for the coupling. 

Everything he was focused on the knot he could feel coming, and he arched his back even higher offering complete submission. 

Levi jerked out of him the instant before it would have been too late, and Erwin whimpered at the loss. 

He wanted it. 

He needed it.

Spinning around, desperate and eager to take what was his, he lapped at the warm strings of cum pumping from Levi’s cock, opening his mouth to drink it all. He gazed up at Levi adoringly through wet lashes, thanking him, and Levi stroked his hair, praising him. Erwin took all there was to take and then licked up any drops that had got away. 

Levi slumped back against the foot board and watched him, adjusting his position only slightly when Erwin moved up the bed to once again nestle between his legs.

“Levi,”

He didn’t know what he wanted to say: thank you, maybe. Levi started to stroke his hair again, a reassuring gesture that comforted him, and he rested his head down on Levi’s chest to close his eyes.

Levi had now fully accepted him as his omega and so Erwin went to sleep happy and sated.

Tomorrow, he would petition Council to promote Levi to squad leader.


End file.
